Chapter 2: The conversation
by leonkennedy175
Summary: Isabelle and Raven have a conversation about Jace's past...


The following morning,

Raven's eyes started to flutter and she opened her eyes a bit, half wondering if all that had happened earlier, was just some kind of horrid and distasteful dream. She opened her eyes fully as she took a deep breath and frowned. It hadn't been a dream. Jace was still lying on his back on the bed, that she had been sleeping against. She sighed and got up, stretching a bit as she looked down at him. The iratz was faded a bit, and the wound on his chest was gone. The bruises on his legs were just faintly visible, and his other bandaged wounds looked like they were healing well too. She smiled lightly and lifted her hand, caressing the side of his cheek a bit. She bent down and kissed his forehead, blushing a bit in the process. Raven pulled away from him and sat back down on the chair. She looked down at her hands and felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't know what she would have done, if Isabelle or Alec had phoned her, and said that he was dead...Actually, it would probably be Isabelle...Alec would be freaking out if Jace was gone. Isabelle, because she always was able to keep her features clear and alert in any situation usually. Isabelle was the strongest of them all, both emotionally and mentally. Jace was pretty strong too, but look where his stubborness got him. In a bed with a ton of injuries that were thankfully healing, thanks to Isabelle and Alec.

A few hours later...

Isabelle stepped into the room and glanced at Raven, who was sitting in a chair and resting her head against Jace's bed. She smiled and then walked up to her. She patted her on the shoulder gently and said, "Raven, it's almost noon. Would you like something to eat?" Raven glanced up at her friend and shook her head. "No thanks, i'm ok." Raven would never say anything to Isabelle, but her cooking was horrible. She tried so hard though, while most people teased her or made fun of her for it. Raven admired her determination to get it right. Most of the time they just ordered take out.

Isabelle walked up to the front of Jace's bed and said, "You know Raven, he may say things, or do things you dislike...Or do or say things that upset you...But most times he just wants to say the right thing. Sometimes he doesnt know what to say at all, and just blurts out whatever comes to mind. Now, mind you most of what he says is sarcasm and criticizm, but he does try." She laughed a bit and looked at Raven. "He does love you, he just doesn't know how to act, or what to say. He was brought up being forced to believe that loving something meant he was weak. That loving something would make him weak itself." She sighed and said, "I wish he would have given Jace to us when he was still a baby, then mom could have brought him up right. Valentine wasn't a healthy father figure for him...only ruthless and cruel. It would make anyone hard, and empty."

Raven got up and hugged her friend. "It's alright,the only thing that matters, is that he's here with us now." She smiled at her and then looked down at Jace, his eyelids were fluttering a bit, while his eyebrows creased together slightly.

Isabelle glanced down at him and then looked back up at Raven. "He's waking up, i'll leave you two alone. It'll give me time to go call Alec and tell him, and then order some take out for us." "Alec's not here?" Raven raised an eyebrow curiously. "Of course not, he's out with Magnus. Him and that warlock have been inseperable lately...It's a good thing though, it means he's finally letting go of Jace." She gave Raven one last small hug and then walked to the door. She opened it and then said, "Thanks for not telling me that my cooking is bad Raven. It means a lot to me, that you would try and help me feel better about it." Raven nodded and said, "Not a problem Izzy..." Isabelle gave her one last smile and then left the room. The door closed with an almost silent 'click' noise.

Raven glanced down at Jace as he started to stir on the bed. She got prepared to encounter her boyfriend, who could have died in a stupid and careless attempt at a demon hunt, when he was upset...


End file.
